


push the enemy

by secretcheesesticks



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Animorphs - Freeform, Animorphs crossover, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), More tags to be added, Pogtopia, l'manberg, popular tags are phrased so awkwardly, this is the Animorphs AU nobody asked for, who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcheesesticks/pseuds/secretcheesesticks
Summary: Wilbur's original idea of running a drug business with Tommyinnit on the DreamSMP turned into something even more complicated when he finds a mysterious blue box from the skies.aka: the Animorphs AU nobody asked for.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	push the enemy

“Tommy… d’you wanna start a drug business with me?”

Tommy blinked at the man in the black and bright orange jacket. He wasn't sure he’d heard him right.

“...what?” he asked, his strong accent strengthening more on that one word.

“Listen, I have an idea, but I need a partner for it. Are you in?”

Wilbur stuck out a hand expectantly, his eyes lit up with excitement. Tommy had known him for a few years now - Wilbur was an outsider who lived on the edge of the server in a small campsite. He was always on off on some big idea, and he made most of them work. But this… this was promising. Slightly scary, but promising nonetheless. Tommy grinned and shook his hand firmly.

“Yeaaah, perfect! Let’s go back to my place so I can show you what I’ve been working on.”

Tommy dropped his armor and sword into his inventory bag - he had been practicing combat in a little dugout training area beforehand - and trotted after Wilbur. 

They chatted about the server and their own history for a while, joking around and filling in the gaps of each other’s memories. They had shared many small adventures together, so there was no shortage of fond memories to look back on together. It took a while to walk all the way back to Wilbur’s camp, and the sun was setting in a lovely gradient of reds and yellows as they finally arrived.

Wilbur’s campsite was a simple one. He had originally had only a tent, campfire ring, and ender chest to keep his items safe in the rain. Eventually he moved into one of the cabins Eret had made for long-term visitors to the server who had not yet made a house. 

That was the location at which the two arrived: a simple wooden cabin, adorned with two planters hanging off the windows on the front of the house. A few steps lead up to an oak door, which Wilbur unlocked and waved Tommy through. Inside was a small table with two chairs, a furnace, bed, and crafting table in the corner. The walls were plain, save for a sign on the wall beside the bed that said “Home Sweet Home” - the “sweet” being significantly smaller than the other two words. A ladder on the opposite wall led up to a loft that Tommy couldn't see. 

“Wilbur…”

“Yes, Tommy?” Wilbur threw his pack on the bed. 

“You're a terrible decorator! You've been here for this long and your place still looks like this? At least throw up some posters or something, man!”

Wilbur looked taken aback for a moment, then doubled over laughing. Tommy grinned, glad he hadn't crossed a line, and crossed over the small space to climb the ladder. By the time that Wilbur stood up, wiping laughter-tears from his eyes, Tommy had scrambled up the ladder and had disappeared. 

“Tommy? Wait!” Wilbur followed fast.

Tommy stood on the loft, the ceiling so close that he had to slouch a bit to not slam his head into the rafters. In front of him lay several wide chests and many brewing stands on a counter that ran around the whole platform. He dove to the chests, looking for anything interesting - “Tommy, you can't just go through people’s stuff.” - while Wilbur watched from behind, slightly worried. 

“What is all this stuff? How long have you been collecting it?” Tommy asked, halfway submerged in the large box.

“Well, that's what I was telling you about. I’ve been collecting materials to make potions. The idea is that we take their brewing stands, then convince them that they still need potions, so they’ll have to go to us for them. But the potions do more harm than good.”

Tommy was only half-listening. He had found a gapple in the chest - “Oi! Those aren't snacks!” - and was munching on that. When he had finished going through the chests, he turned to a shulker box in the corner. Wilbur knew he left it locked, so he turned away to fiddle with one of the brewing stands while still talking about his plans. 

“I’m thinking if we can get Eret on our side then- How did you do that?!”

Tommy was sitting on the floor with his legs wrapped around the box, a paperclip in his teeth and the unscrewed lid of the box in his hands. He shrugged in response to Wilbur's question, then reached into the box. 

“Tommy, wait, don't touch that-”

Tommy pulled out a glowing blue box, enraptured in its light. Wilbur reached to take it away, but Tommy turned at the last moment, sending Wilbur stumbling into the counter. Nearby brewing stands rattled, the clanking noise echoing around the tiny building. 

The small box began to glow even stronger, the blue merging with the color of Tommy’s eyes. Tendrils of light wrapped up his arm, and he brought up his other hand to hold the cube with both hands. Wilbur dropped to his knees and tried to pull the cube away but Tommy only held it tighter, unable to look away. The light snaked up his body until he was also glowing, emitting a faint blue light that tingled like the electricity in the air before a storm.

Wilbur gave up trying to pull it away, knowing all too well that it was too late. He’d teach Tommy what this all meant soon. But in the meantime, he positioned his arms so he was ready to catch the teen as the box finally released its hold on him. The light disappeared with a zap, causing the few electric lights in the cabin to flicker. Exhausted from the conflict in energies, Tommy fell backwards, the cube tumbling out of his hands and clattering on the ground. Wilbur caught him as he fell, cursing about how reckless the child was. 

Tommy couldn't hear. He was passed out cold.


End file.
